sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Ponts Du Fahs Airfield
Background Pont du Fahs Airfield is a military airfield in Tunisia, which was located approximately 6 km west-southwest of El Fahs, and 55 km southwest of Tunis. A Luftwaffe-held airfield prior to the Operation Torch landings, it was the home of the 5.(Pz.)/Schlachtgeschwader 1, flying Henschel Hs 129 ground attack aircraft. Walkthrough In the first part of the mission the player will basically have to avoid raising the alarm, as well as having to take out the communications tower and room. As well as finding the opening mechanism to reach the underground bunkers. The player can use the sound of the two flying Stukas as cover for the sound of the player firing. When in the underground bunkers, the player will have to find the map to Ratte Facility, and can choose to release the captured British POWs. The player will have to reach a long range point on the far corner of the airbase so that he can provide cover fire for the incoming Dodge which attack the base destroying the planes that are parked along the airdrome. The player should concentrate his fire on the Panzerfaust troops so that they can't easily destroy the Allies. After the Dodge leave the airbase will be under the control of the now arrived Panzer IVs and armoured cars After the player takes them out. A cutscene shows Fairburne getting onto a captured German truck, with British soldiers disguised as Germans heading for the Ratte Facility. Enemies * Afrika Korps Officer * Afrika Korps Sniper * Elite Vehicles * Panzer IV * Sd.Kfz. 222 * Opel Blitz * Junkers Ju-87 * Dodge WC 51 Collectibles Playing Card # To the northwest of the two hangers on the west side, there will be a campfire with some crates around it. Look for this card set on the crates there. # When you reach the sniper nest to protect the Dodge, go north down the ledges and to the east to find a weapons cache, a rifle and the playing cards. # When you have the objective of destroying the three bomb depots look in the center tent to the east to find these cards in the back left corner. Long Shot # Go to the watch tower located to the far northeast and then to the sniper nest which is located directly east, right beside the watch tower.When in position look to the top of the hill directly ahead and you will see a lone soldier standing there. Diary # Survival Notes: Sandstorm; This diary is in hangar 4, i.e. the Southern one, to the West of the airstrip, on a table. # Letters to Martin; This diary is in hangar 3, i.e. the Northern one, to the West of the airstrip. # Allied War Story; This diary is on the table in the control tower. # Survival Notes; Desert Sniping; This diary is on a hillock in the North-Eastern part of the airfield. It is on the rocks, right next to the spot, where you unlock the sniper nest and take the Long Shot. # Axis Account; Desperation; This diary is hidden in the South-Eastern part of the map, It is on the rock, within a short distance of the vantage point, which you use to cover your ally, towards the end of the mission. # Missives from Home; This diary is in the underground bunkers explore the North-Western part of the bunkers and locate the collectible on the big crate. # Axis War Story; This diary is in the underground bunkers start exploring the central part of the bunkers. The document is on one of the crates, close to the passage to hangar 3. # Survival Notes: Clothing; This diary is in the underground bunkers, explore the South-Western part of the bunkers, around the passage to bunker 4. # Vahlen's Journal: Threat to Completion; This diary is in the underground bunkers, explore the corridors in the South-Eastern part of the underground complex - the document is on the desk. Category:Sniper Elite III Category:Sniper Elite III Missions